


Helpless

by tinyjew



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, also nerris and nikki are dating but its too minor to tag im sorry, harrison is cute and neil needs to calm down a bit, its only teen and up bc i swear too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjew/pseuds/tinyjew
Summary: Both Neil's anxiety and Nerris and Preston get in his way of confessing to Harrison. Unsure of how to proceed, he enlists the help of Max to figure out what's going on between the three and to hopefully confess to the boy of his dreams along the way





	Helpless

      Confessing emotion was something Neil didn’t know how to do. Not that he would admit it, but emotions in general weren’t his strong suit. Romantic thoughts had plagued his mind and for months, he wasn’t sure of how to handle them. For that amount of time, Neil had been trying to grow a pair and confess the attraction he had felt towards Harrison. And each time it happened, he found a way to fuck it up.

  
      It was so smooth in his head, too. Logically, he knew things wouldn’t pan out the same way as he imagined. Life just didn’t work that way. In his imagination he was suave and sure of himself, sweeping a swooning Harrison in his arms and holding him in a strong embrace. He could picture himself confessing, for once not flustered or sweaty with nerves. He would have one hand splayed across his lower back, the other at the base of his neck. There would be sparks flying, and he wouldn’t mess up as he finally kissed the boy of his dreams.

  
      But all imagining had to eventually give way to reality. Neil knew he would mess up more times then he could count. But he was running out of time. They were seventeen now, so close to adulthood and leaving their summer camp forever. It had been years of him pining after Harrison, whether he knew it or not. Years of trying to figure out what this all meant. Neil had spent so long trying to hate Harrison for his stupid magic tricks. He had spent so much of his time thinking about him. Harrison littered his mind. It was hard not to think about him. It was also hard to pinpoint the exact time those feelings of frustration and hate developed into affection and respect. Neil wasn’t upset by not being able to explain everything anymore. There were some things that he couldn’t explain. And he always said, the true wisdom was being able to admit when you didn’t know. He was more open to magic, knowing that the unexplainable things Harrison was doing here he was also doing at some old school in the UK, where he was being taught by professors and was able to harness it, now more powerful then ever. It made his anxiety lull into a quietness when he thought about it. Harrison was his friend now.

  
      But with the realization that this was a crush on his friend, his anxiety flared. It had always been a problem for him- he even had some anti-anxiety meds he could take when it got too bad. But this made even talking to Harrison impossible. Every once in a while he would be too out of it to even realize it was Harrison he was talking to. Before his anxiety took the reins and stopped it before he ruined their friendship. Neil had been trying to take more initiative with it, trying to force himself to talk to the magician, hands clammy and tongue tied, but it always came out wrong.

  
      “Hey Harrison, y-you look pretty today!” he tried, offering him a smooth (wobbly) smile on a passive (anxious) face.

  
      But with Nerris chirping away in his ear, Harrison didn’t hear him. “What?”

  
      Fuck. His façade melted, and Neil panicked, saying the first thing he thought of. “I said you look shitty, goodbye!”

  
      Before Harrison could decide whether to be hurt or ask if he was going around quoting movies now, he was swept off by Preston and Nerris, who sent him strange looks.   
It had always been happening. Every time he wanted to say something, those two were there. And if he did say something, it always seemed to come off rude, and Harrison would leave on his own accord. Neil understood that the three were a trio- much like Nikki, Max, and himself. But that didn’t stoop him from being frustrated and jealous whenever Harrison would laugh at one of their dumb jokes as they left, a mangled confession still at the tip of his tongue. It plagued him at nights, when his brain was too hyperactive to sleep. Where were they going? Was it important? Why was it always happening when he was trying to talk to him? His scientific curiosity was eating him alive.

  
      One night he couldn’t sleep for the life of him. Tired of his constant tossing and turning, Max offered to take him on a walk to clear his head. It was cold out, but Neil couldn’t feel the biting air- too wrapped up in his thoughts. There were bags under his eyes and a terrible energy in his limbs. Damn it. He was loosing sleep over Harrison again.

  
      “Do you think they’re doing it on purpose?” Neil asked a very tired Max, talking a mile a minute. “They always whisk him away when I’m talking to him. Maybe they know I like him. Oh no, you don’t think they know, do you? That would be embarrassing. Maybe my efforts aren’t enough? Maybe I’m not seducing him properly. Nerris always seems to be the one leading the way, pushing me out of the picture- oh, God. You don’t think they’re dating, do you?”

  
      Max stared up at him, blinking. “So what? If they are shouldn’t you be happy for them? They’re two of our friends, we should want them to be happy or some shit.”

  
      “No, no, no. Not Harrison and Nerris. I meant Harrison, Nerris, AND Preston.”

  
      The thought of Preston no longer being available was enough to make Max stop in his tracks. “Preston?”

  
      “Yeah.”

  
      “Dating Harrison and Nerris.”

  
      “Yeah.”

  
      Max blinked a couple of times, scowling at the ground. “I guess the same rules apply. I’d want him to be happy.” His voice cracked.

  
      Right as Neil was about to say something, the bushes in from of the rustled. Neil’s heartbeat flared up. It was dark and creepy, and he had no idea who was there. Max stood up straighter, standing in front of his best friend as the movement came closer.

  
      “…we’ll get you one of your potions or whatever when we get back, okay?” Preston’s voice asked, and soon, the trio emerged from the forest, stopping Max and Neil in their tracks. Preston and Nerris stood on either side of Harrison, eyebrows slanted in worry. The two were supporting all of Harrison’s weight between them. In the middle, Harrison’s eyes were glassy and his jaw was clenched. He moved on one leg, the other being dangled off of the ground, his ankle a very nasty, purple color. It was swollen and very clearly not in the socket anymore. It was intriguing yet horrifying.

  
      “Harrison!” Neil rushed forward, eyes wild with worry. “Jesus fuck, what happened to you?” He grabbed his face in his hands, moving it around to look in the other boys eyes to make sure he didn’t have a concussion.

  
      Harrison’s face heated up under his close inspection. “I’m fine.” He squeaked, hopping in place to stay steady.

  
      “You’re not! Look at your ankle!” Neil knelt down to look at it closer, cringing at the obvious dislocation. If possible, it was even snapped, due to the looks of it. “How did this even happen?” he asked, sending the other two into hysterics.

  
      Nerris let go of Harrison completely, doubled over as Harrison grumbled something unintelligible. Preston was giggling, and Neil swore he could hear Max’s dreamy sigh from behind them all. Anxiety pulsed through his veins and he stood up to his full height, towering over Preston, who sobered up when seeing this. While Preston was tall, Neil still had quite a few inches over him. His giggling stopped, and Neil felt Max’s glare on his back. In the moment of chaos, Harrison had leaned on Preston for support, head ducked in embarrassment. Nerris, however, was still cackling, leaving all of Harrison’s weight for Preston, whose thin arms were starting to wobble. Without thinking, Neil swooped forward to try and catch Harrison. This was it! His shining moment! He would single handedly carry Harrison back to his tent, patch up his ankle and spout some shit about how he was so glad he found him, and they would lean in close and-

  
      “I’ve got him.” Nerris stood up, wrapping her arm around Harrison’s torso and supporting him again. “lets go, babe. Your clumsy ass needs to be fixed.”

  
      “I’m not clumsy.” Harrison pouted.

  
      “Right.” She snickered, letting Harrison set his own pace as they walked away. She turned back to where Max and Neil still stood, sending them a wink. “Just distracted is all.”

  
      It was a good solid two minutes before they were out of sight and Neil allowed himself to break down. Max turned to him, eyes wide.

  
      “Dude. What the fuck.”

      “I know! I told you something was up!” He panicked, waving his hands.

  
      Max rolled his eyes. “Not that. Well, okay, maybe that a little. But what was up with you? You were all over the place! I mean, come on Neil, he probably thought you were dying from how weird you were acting.”

  
      He wasn’t acting weird, was he? Just concerned. That’s what a concerned friend acted like. “Oh.” He kicked the dirt with his shoe. “I just wanted to help him.”

  
      “That’s the point! You cant even flirt without getting defensive and telling him to fuck off, now you’re offering to carry him back to the camp? It was weird!”

  
      Neil rubbed his cheek. “How would you know, too busy swooning over Preston.”

  
      The shorter boy cracked his knuckles. “Too busy trying to impress Harrison! You couldn’t carry him!”

  
      “Yeah I could.”

  
      “Oh yeah? You and what muscles?” Max spit back, his mouth quirking up as Neil stuck his tongue out at him.

  
      An even silence fell over the two. It was a minute before Max broke it, snorting and shaking his head. “What a couple of losers we are, huh?” he sighed, still looking a little bothered by what Neil brought to his attention before. “Y’know, I get what you mean by they all might be dating. But… I want more proof before I assume anything. They could just be good friends, you don’t know. That’s like saying that me and you were dating, just because we hang out a lot.”

  
      Neil wrinkled his nose up in time with Max, grinning as the two headed back to camp. His mind was churning even more at this point, trying to figure out something new.

  
-

  
      Their grand plan was to follow the trio into the forest the next day. Neil had observed them going to the same area time after time again. His curiosity was driving both him and Max insane at this point, too enthralled in their latest case to rest.

  
      Lunch was just as chaotic as usual, which was a wonderful thing, for once. David was eager to follow his adoptive son anywhere, especially the forest. If David saw them head there then they were screwed. Luckily, Nikki had tied herself to the end of a rope that was connected to Space Kid, who was once again tied up on the ceiling fan. She swung wildly around the room, some of Dolf’s paint smeared across her cheeks like war paint. David was frantically trying to get the two campers down, and Gwen was ducking under a table, attempting not to get hit by a swinging teenager.

  
      It was hot and there was little breeze, but Neil was too stuck in his head to care. He had to do this. For science. (And for Harrison)

  
      Voices were talking up ahead, and Max crouched behind a bush closest to the clearing they were coming from, drawing his knees to his chest. Neil followed suit with significantly more trouble.

  
      In the clearing, Harrison sat on a blanket atop an old piece of plywood. His leg was extended, ankle surprisingly no longer purple and swollen. It seemed perfect, apart from the uncomfortably stiff position it was in. Beside him was Nerris, who sat with her chin in her hand, glasses askew. Preston paced in front of them, flipping through music on his phone, the beginnings of songs cutting off as soon as they started. His shoes clicked with each step.

  
      “How about this one?” he asked, showing the screen to the other two. “Obviously you cant dance, Harrison, so you’ll have to sing. I’ll have to rob you of hearing my gorgeous voice today while I teach Nerris the moves. You okay with that?”

  
      Harrison seemed more then okay with that, scanning the screen quickly before nodding his approval. Preston’s phone was held safely in his hands as said boy helped Nerris stand up and get in position. Max’s eyes were focused solely on him, the thespians hair tied up in a bun and away from his face.

  
      Neil thought his heart was hammering before, but now he could have sworn that the trio could hear it from all the way out there. Harrison sat up straighter, shoulders back. He opened his mouth to sing. “I’ve got a feeling, that you might be feeling,” he sang, accent still prevalent as he did so. “A whole lot better then you feel today. You say you got a problem, well that’s no problem…” His voice was heavenly, and Neil felt entrapped in each note. Preston and Nerris joined in occasionally, lending their voices to create one hypnotizing harmony. The song itself was a little strange- all about repressing emotions and ‘turning it off’. But each note Harrison hit was struck with beautiful precision. And eventually, the tempo picked up, and Preston and Nerris began to tap-dance. Preston’s long limbs moved more graceful then one might’ve thought they could, elegant and right on the beat. Nerris fell a little behind as they clicked their shoes on the old plywood, but seemed to get the gist of it fairly quickly. Max supposed she played D&D and not tap-dancing for a reason.

  
      Once the final note hit, Preston and Nerris took a bow and Harrison flopped to the floor, chest heaving. Nerris begins to laugh, so contagious that the others follow suit. Preston seems very pleased with himself, strutting over to their blanket and plopping down next to Harrison. Nerris sandwiched him in on the other side, grinning. Preston’s eyes were shining and his face was flushed red with effort. Max wished he could have taken a picture or something without it being so creepy, because really, he was beautiful. Strands of his hair was falling from his bun, and Max fought the urge to go over and tuck them behind his ear.

  
      “Well.” He beams, putting Neil and Max’s swooning to a screeching halt. “Wasn’t that song ironic? I mean we’re all very… act 2, if you will. Very gay and open about it. Thank you for suggesting this Nerris. I loved it!”

  
      Nerris waves him away, still smiling. “Hell yeah dude. We’re all gay here. But who’s the gayest? Me.”

  
      From the other side of Preston, Harrison snorts, sitting back up. “Oh please. Obviously I am the gayest. I am in love with a boy, after all.” Neil makes an awful squeaking sound.

  
      “Bitch me too.” Preston examines his nails. From the bushes, Max clutches his chest.

  
      “Well I conquer all!” Nerris crows. “I love a girl! Therefore I reign champion, so suck my ass.”

  
      Harrison’s eyes narrow. “Absolutely not. I am the ultimate gay.”

  
      “Roll for it!” Nerris whips out her twenty sided die, rolling it out onto the plywood. The die spins, and the trio lean out to look at it. The die lands on eighteen. “Ha! Beat that loser.”

  
      As luck would have it, Harrisons roll was an eighteen too. The two magic kids glared at each other in distaste, both believing themselves to be the ultimate gay.

  
      Preston stands, laughing maniacally. “I am the ultimate gay overlord!”

  
      “You didn’t even roll, how would you know.”

  
      Harrison whips out his wand from his pocket (he had insisted on carrying it with him). “Duel me for it!” Preston holds up his hands defensively, and Nerris cackles as he screeches and falls backwards, the end of Harrisons wand exploding in color.

  
      “Aw, you made me ink!” Nerris mocked, face turning red from laughing so hard. “I can’t believe you just fucking screamed like that, you _know_ he wouldn’t hurt you.” Harrison was wheezing at this point.

  
      “Noooo,” Preston pouted. “Stop making fun of me!”

  
      The other two stand, Nerris hauling Harrison up with one hand. “I know someone _you’d_ want to make you ink.” She waggled her eyebrows, the implication clear. Harrison erupts into laughter again, and both Max and Preston go bright red.

  
      “Shut up!” he cradled his face in his hands. “Now is not the time for dumb innuendos! Be prepared for some hardcore tap-dancing- as revenge!”

  
      They groaned, dramatically, playfully bickering with one another as Preston began babbling about more songs they could practice this week.

  
      Neil stood and watched them disappear, letting his joints pop and his muscles relax after being bunched up for so long. “Okay.” He said, taking Max’s offered hand to help him stand. “So we know that Nerris isn’t dating them.”

  
      Max sighed. “Why don’t we just ask? You know I hate dealing with my emotions just as much as you do, but it might be easier.”

  
      “Nope! No, no, no.” Neil waved his hands around, eyes wild. “I can’t! I literally, physically, cannot do that” They began walking back in the opposite way the trio left, Neil panicking ever so slightly. “We’ll have to trick them into telling us if they’re dating.”

  
      “A trick?” A peppy voice asks, one that Max and Neil immediately recognize as Nikki. They whirl around to see her standing there, paint smudged with dirt and a new bruise on her forearm. “On Preston and Harrison? I’ve got the perfect idea!”

  
      Neil’s anxiety makes him pause for a second, breath hitching. His hands start to become clammy as she grins at them. How much did she hear? When did she even get behind them? Oh God, did Nikki know that they were spying on them?

  
      Max plays it off. “Yeah, a trick to see if Preston and Harrison are dating. What’s your idea?”

  
      Nikki bounces over to them, still that same bag of unbridled enthusiasm as always. Neil wondered where she got her energy from, he sure could use it. “Tell them your putting on a play!   Maybe a cool gay type of Romeo and Juliet! That’ll get Preston over for sure, and he’ll drag along Harrison like he always does! Offer him the lead roles or something, and make sure to say ‘oh, you know, since your dating’.” She made her voice sound deeper, trying to match Max’s vocal tones. “If they aren’t, they’ll deny it!” Nikki beams at him, and Neil feels like he did way back when he was ten and couldn’t figure things out for the life of him. Fuck. How did he not think of that?

  
-

  
      The next night, both him and Max called Preston and Harrison into their tent. His veins were thrumming and Neil suddenly felt like he had just drank several cups of coffee. This was it. This was the moment Neil had been waiting for. He had already steeled himself for disappointment, ready for the unfortunate answer he had been expecting to hear all week. If good news struck out, Neil would only have this worry replaced with the one of who Harrison claimed he was in love with. Ugh, he felt sick. Max didn’t seem any better, toying with the ends of his sleeves as Preston and Harrison took seats opposite of themselves.

  
      “So.” Max folded his hands in his lap. “We had this idea about a play-“ Preston gasped, stars in his eyes, and Max tried to fight down a smile. “A new type of Romeo and Juliet. A gay one. Maybe this time their not dumb asses and don’t prematurely kill themselves either. Since you’re a … couple, would you like the lead roles?”

  
      “Couple?” The excitement in Preston’s eyes dim to confusion. “ _Us_?” he gestured between himself and Harrison. Neil took this as good news, and nodded his head.

  
      Simultaneously, the two boys made gagging noises, wrinkling their noses up and looking quite embarrassed. However, at expressing his distaste, Preston rounded on Harrison, eyebrows crooked down. He seemed overall offended by the noise, and the thespian crossed his arms over his chest. “What?? Are you so OPPOSED to me?”

  
      “Um. Yes?” Harrison asked, confused. He stretched out the ‘e’, tapping his fingers on his knee in a way Neil usually did when he felt too anxious. “You’re my best friend, that would be a little weird for me. Also, may I just point out, you literally just did the same thing to me.”

  
      "Excuse me!” Preston ranted. “I am extremely datable. Would you kiss me?”

  
      “What?! No.” Harrison begins to look uncomfortable. “You’re nice looking, but you’re not my type. Besides! You’re my best friend! That would be weird for me!”

  
      It was obvious the magician noted his slip of words when Preston’s look of offense got even more dramatic, one hand splayed daintily over his chest. “Excuse me! I am very kissable! I am everyone’s type! I’m sorry yours is just more in the ‘obnoxiously tall Jewish boys with blue eyes and big noses’ category!”

  
      In an instant, the tent goes silent, and the tension is thick enough to cut with a knife. Neil is almost positive his heart had stopped beating entirely. A look of surprise replaces the scowl on Preston’s face just as fast as the blush across the magicians face spreads.

  
      “Excuse me.” His accent seemed thicker, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

  
      “Harris-“

  
      “Move, Preston.” He stands, fists clenched by his side and chest heaving, and leaves the tent.

  
      There’s a beat of silence before Preston scrambles after him, calling out for his best friend into the night. Neil isn’t sure what his body is doing, but it must be in some sort of shock. He can hear Preston trying to calm Harrison down. His brain is understanding that Preston babbled about Harrison’s very specific type (which was him! He was Harrison’s type!). He knew that. Logically, he should be over the moon! Yet all he felt was his deafening heartbeat and the horrid, horrid, nervous sweating that had begun once again.

  
      Max elbowed his side, eyes wide in surprise. “Come on, what are you just sitting here for? Go get him!” he offered him a rare, reassuring smile, and watched him leave the tent.

  
      It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the dead of night, but it was easy to spot the arguing campers.

  
      “I’m sorry!” Preston clung to his arm, upset.

  
      But where Preston was upset, Harrison was ten times worse. His face was blotchy and red, and frustrated tears ran down his face. He tugged fistfuls of his hair. “Go tell him it was a joke!” he pleaded. “Tell him you didn’t mean it! I can’t loose what good interactions we have. _I can’t loose him.”_

  
      Preston tried to get Harrison to listen to reason. “No! It’ll make him suspicious.”

  
      “Just do it!”

  
      “What if I let you tell Max I like him, huh? Then we’ll _both_ be miserable!”

  
      The comment completely flew over Neil’s head as he watches Harrison shake his head frantically, eyes darting around until they came to a startling stop on Neil: wide and terrified. He could see him looking around for an exit, but before he could make his grand escape, Neil caught him by the hand, not even thinking to wipe his palm before grabbing onto him and moving towards the nearest clearing.

  
      “If your taking me away just to tell me how I feel is gross, I don’t appreciate it.” Harrison spat, anger and grief lacing his voice. Neil brought them into a small gap between two tall trees, not once letting go of the shorter teens hand. Even once they were seated, Neil crisscrossed and Harrison with his legs folded under him, Neil didn’t let go.

  
      “I would never do that.” Neil said honestly. He massaged Harrisons hands with his thumbs, trying to soothe him. He took a few shuddering breaths, closing his eyes and letting it all out. “I’m trying to confess! I’ve been trying to do it for weeks now! I’m just too anxious and I get nervous around you and I hate it! I hate it because I panic and then say something stupid to cover it up!”

  
      “Like the shitty comment from earlier this week.” Harrison said, his tears dried up and a small smile on his face.

  
      “Yeah! But you don’t look shitty, by the way, you never do, you’re _so pretty_ and it drives me insane! I get all flustered and grossly mushy and I just wanna hold you forever because I really, really like you Harrison.”

  
      Harrison is looking at him like he hung the moon. “Do you like me or do you like-like me?”

  
      “I like-like you, you stupid fucking idiot!” Neil blurted out, staring as Harrison twined their fingers together, staring into his eyes with a goofy smile plastered on his face. With his free hand, Neil saw him draw the same wand from earlier, and tapped his nose with it.

  
      “I really like you too, Neil.” He grinned, batting his eyelashes at him and drawing the taller boy into a sweet kiss, little fireworks shooting from the end of his wand as he did. Neil smiled so wide he felt like his face would break in half. They broke apart, staring into each others eyes, sparks literally flying, before Harrison tackled him to the ground, planting kisses all over his boyfriends face.

  
-

  
      Max was left alone with Preston, who seemed distraught over revealing classified information to the boy his best friend was in love with. Max sat with his arm around him, awkwardly rubbing circles into his bicep. “Hey, it’s gonna be alright. You wanna know how I know?”

  
      Preston shook his head, sniffling. “H-how?”

  
      “Because Neil is stupidly infatuated with Harrison. They’re probably out there right now, making out.”

  
      Preston’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

  
      “Well, I mean, I hope they’re not making out. I don’t need that kinda shit when I’m trying to sleep.” Max shrugged, and gave Preston a smile. “But seriously, don’t worry so much. He’s fine. It all worked out for the better.”

  
      Preston wiped his eyes and grinned at Max, twisting around in his arms and engulfing him in his arms. “Thank you so much.”

  
      Startled, Max blinked a few times, before placing his hands around him gently. “Anytime. And, uh. For the record? I think you’re my type.”

  
      Freezing, Preston holds him out at arms length, eyes doing that stupidly cute thing where they get all big and sparkly. “I am?”

  
      “Maybe, sure, shut the fuck up.” Max stutters out in embarrassment, trying to avoid eye contact.

  
      The thespian beamed, and it was so sunny, Max was surprised it hadn’t lit up the night. “Would _you_ kiss me?”

  
      Max paused, and grinned mischievously, setting out to do just that.

  
-

  
      From the next tent over, Nikki silently fist bumps her girlfriend. She knew it would work out. Nerris looks pleased with their work. Their master plan to get those four bumbling dorks with their new significant other. It worked splendidly, Nerris thought. Just a few bumps. She took Nikki’s hand in hers and grinned. But a few bumps were always worth it if it ended like this.

  
-

  
_-A couple of days later-_

  
      “Wait, so I’m still confused on something.” Neil asked over breakfast, turning to Harrison. “How did you hurt your ankle that bad, and why was it so funny to those two?” he gestured to Nerris and Preston, who looked amused again.

  
      Harrison turned red and scowled. “Look, I don’t want something else you can hold over my head.”

  
      “Aw, come on.” Neil batted his eyelashes at him, pouting in an overdramatic way that was probably not attractive at all.

  
      “Fine! Your awful convincing skills has led me to take pity on you.” His boyfriend sits up straighter. “If you must know, we were tap-dancing and Nerris the Asshole decided to say ‘hey is that Neil?’ and I may or may not have tripped trying to see where you were. And then my foot got caught under the root of a tree, and it just…” he made a cracking noise, mimicking his foot snapping.

  
      Nerris snickered, trying to fake Harrison's accent. “Oh no, look at my big gay emotions, made me snap my ankle oh, oh nooo.”

  
      The table erupted into laughter, and Harrison looked like he was considering leaving all of them to go start a career at his dumb wizard school. “Oh, yes, ha ha, laugh it up assholes.”

  
      Neil giggled, leaning on his tiny boyfriend. “Its just so funny! I cant believe you actually caused bodily harm to yourself over me!”

  
      Max stared at him, deadpanned, one of his hands intertwined with Preston’s on the table. “Just last week you walked into a door and gave yourself a bloody nose because you were staring at Harrison's ass.”

  
      Beside him, Harrison grinned like the cat who got the cream. “Oh really? Aw, Neil, too busy ogling me to see where your going, hm?”

  
      “Shut up.”

  
      “Its just so funny.” Harrison booped his nose, amused.

  
      The table he sat at was not what Neil ever expected to experience. He never thought he would have a boyfriend after so many years of pining. He never guessed that it was Nerris and Nikki who set them up (“You have to name your firstborn children after us now”), and he never would have guessed that Max would be the one to make a move on Preston. But it happened, and it was real, Neil reminded himself, taking Harrison’s hand in his. He wasn’t sure when his heart would stop soaring when Harrison leaned on him, or if he would ever get tired of looking at him smile like that. But one thing was for sure, he was never letting him go. 

**Author's Note:**

> the song Harrison sings is Turn It Off from The Book of Mormon!!!! i just wanted something gay tbh


End file.
